The present invention generally relates to display technologies, and more particularly, to an evaporation source and fabricating method thereof, and an evaporation method using such evaporation source.
Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) display panel has gradually become a mainstream display panel in the display field due to its advantages such as auto-luminescence, quick response time, high luminance, light weight, etc.
An OLED display panel may include a plurality of sub-pixel units arranged in arrays. The sub-pixel unit may include an anode, a light-emitting layer and a cathode. The light-emitting layer may be formed with organic electroluminescent materials. Currently, the light-emitting layer is usually formed through an evaporation process by using a metal mask. Light-emitting layers with different colors may be made using different metal masks. However, the use of the metal mask may give rise to several problems. For example, with respect to the large-size display panel, the metal mask strap may tend to hang down due to gravity. As a result, obvious shadow effect may occur during the evaporation process, so as to affect emitting efficiency and color of the sub-pixel units. With respect to the small-size display panel, the light-emitting layer is usually formed using fine metal mask (FMM). However, it may be difficult to fabricate the display panel with high resolution, because of the limitation to the FMM's fabrication precision.